Surviving the enemy
by dana haruno
Summary: Las hostilidades entre cierta enforcer y cierto bibliotecario han empujado a Nanoha a tomar una decisión drástica con ayuda de Hayate... oh, por Dios, alguien no saldrá vivo!


CAPITULO UNO.

LO QUE NANOHA SOSPECHA, LO QUE HAYATE SABE Y LO QUE NI FATE NI YUUNO SE ESPERAN.

**Mid Childa. 14 de abril 18:30 hrs.**

Muchos de los grandes problemas por los que Hayate había pasado en su vida, se debían a su nula capacidad para mantener cerrada la boca. Si se hubiera mantenido callada, en más de una ocasión, las cosas no se habrían salido de control y lo más seguro es que ahora estaría descansando en su casa, siendo atendida por sus guardianes y viendo la nueva temporada de wolking death, pero bien dicen que _el hubiera no existe._

Ahora en lugar de estar tomando un refresco helado, con algo de ropa fresca, el aire acondicionado a buen nivel y embobada con su mega pantalla de plasma; se encontraba organizando un equipo de búsqueda/rescate para dos idiotas que no sabía en qué momento le pareció buena idea dejarlos solos.

"¿Ya tienen todos los mapas de la zona?" le preguntó a la joven Lanster, quien estaba tomando la situación al igual que el resto de los novatos, como una maravillosa oportunidad para pulir sus recién adquiridos conocimientos.

"Los mapas de la zona turística ya nos fueron proporcionados, Subaru se encuentra en el departamento de medio ambiente esperando las cartas topográficas del resto de la región circundante."

"Perfecto, apenas los tenga en su poder, hacérselos llegar a la patrulla de exploración." ¿Cómo habían terminado es esto? ¡Ah sí! Ya lo recordaba, fue justamente la semana pasada. Un día común y corriente, estaba en su casa echando la pereza sin nada mejor que hacer… tal vez ese fue el problema.

[…]

[…]

**Mid Childa. 1 de Abril, 12:00 Hrs.**

Nanoha llegó de visita… ese fue el primer error de aquel día, pero también es cierto que sabía perfectamente que existía el factor de riesgo desde el principio; así que no podía escaparse de ser tachada como la principal culpable… de nuevo.

Si tan solo pudiera mantener su enorme boca cerrada.

Regresando a aquel día, Nanoha llegó muy animada, había pasado la mitad de la mañana con la familia Harlaown que se encontraba visitándolas y esa era la razón por la que Fate no se encontraba con ellas. La instructora decidió dejar a Lindy disfrutar por completo de su hija, así que excusándose, los dejo luego de un rato de paseo.

"Hace mucho que no se ven" dijo dando un sorbo a su refresco "Fate-chan incluso no pudo dormir bien anoche, estaba muy emocionada por ver a Lindy-san y Chrono-kun."

"¿Amy no vino?"

"Esta molida." Se rió con buena gana "Pretendía acompañarnos a verte, pero nada más tocó el sofá, se quedo dormida. Los gemelos son terribles, por cierto se quedaron en la casa jugando videojuegos, Vivio-chan se quedó con ellos."

"¿Dejaste a tres infantes solos en tu casa?" La comandante la miraba asombrada.

"¡Ña! No pasa nada" sacudió sus manos restándole importancia al asunto. "Además no están solos, Amy-chan los vigila…"

"Dijiste que se quedo dormida…"

"Detalles, detalles"

"Si incendian la casa no vengas a quejarte."

"Tranquila, son buenos niños, además no estoy lejos y necesitaba hablar contigo sobre un asunto. No encuentro mejor oportunidad que hoy." Tal vez ahí es donde las alarmas de la castaña debieron de prenderse, tal vez ahí es donde debió de sacar a Nanoha de su casa, tal vez ahí es donde debió de preocuparse más por la paz o la hambruna en el universo, pero bueno, estaba aburrida, Nanoha parecía tener un asunto importante entre manos y… una cosa llevó a la otra.

"Sea lo que sea, juro que yo no fui."

"Creo que esto es algo serio."

"Por eso dije que yo no fui" le sonrió burlesca mientras apuraba su refresco.

"Creo que Yuuno-kun y Fate-chan no se llevan del todo bien" Su reacción fue escupir la bebida. La instructora ladeo su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha para evitar el chorro sabor cola.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Verás… la semana pasada, Yuuno-kun fue de visita a la casa." Hayate ya se temía como había acabado todo "Cenamos, vimos televisión, lo de siempre. Vivio-chan pronto se fue a dormir y quedamos los tres jugando cartas, ambos comenzaron a molestarse con ligeras bromas, pero llego un momento en que todo pareció volverse en serio. Nunca los había visto llevarse así de mal. Sé que Fate-chan cree que Yuuno-kun intenta algo conmigo y en ocasiones es tierno verla celosa, pero considero que esto ya se salió de control."

Nanoha… Nanoha…

Dulce e ingenua Nanoha…

"¿En serio crees que Fate es una celosa paranoica?" La cobriza la miró como no terminando de entender la pregunta. "Nanoha, no quiero ser yo quien te saque de tu error, pero Yuuno realmente siempre ha intentado algo contigo"

"Nyahaha" ahora era el turno de Nanoha de escupir el refresco "¿Yuuno-kun? ¿Es en serio? Pero si es la cosa más inofensiva que he conocido en años. No, además, todo mundo sabe que Fate-chan es la única a quien podría ver de otro modo que no fuera una simple amistad."

"El hecho de que todo mundo lo sepa, no significa que todo el mundo esté dispuesto a aceptarlo." El demonio blanco quedó serio un momento y pareció tomar en cuenta las palabras de Hayate.

"No." La respuesta fue simple, pero directa "Él ha sido mi amigo por años, es gracias a él que conocí la magia, siempre ha estado ahí, pero es solo eso… un amigo. No podría verlo de otro modo."

"No te estoy diciendo que dejes a Fate y vayas con Yuuno, simplemente te estoy diciendo lo que todos sabemos, el hurón está que derrapa por ti desde hace mucho tiempo."

"¡Eso es imposible!" De acuerdo, alguien se encontraba en evidente negación.

"¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en negarlo?" Hayate se acomodó mejor en el sillón y agudizó la mirada. "No es como si de verdad te importara." Oh, por lo visto un buen dramón se estaba armando ante sus ojos, era mejor que la telenovela de las ocho de la noche.

"¿Qué parte de es mi amigo no entiendes? Si él me ve como algo más, eso significaría que tendría que rechazarlo y mandar por la borda todos estos años de amistad."

"Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. La única que tiene la solución a este problema eres tú" jugueteó con el borde de su vaso "Habla con Yuuno, dile un simple _lo siento, pero te sobran cosas y te faltan otras… _ o deja que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora y que un día esos dos se maten. Por mí no hay problema, incluso puedo organizar la pelea y vender los boletos, pero supongo que eso a ti no te gustaría, ¿O eres de las depravadas que se excitan cuando ve a alguien pelear por ti?"

"¡Hayate!" Nanoha quedó roja como un tomate "La única depravada aquí eres tú."

"Habla con él…" le sonrió con algo de pena. La verdad es que ya comenzaba a sentir lástima por Yuuno.

"¡Argh!" Nanoha se sacudió el cabello con fuerza "¿No podemos simplemente encerrarlos en un cuarto y que aclaren sus diferencias?"

"¿Cómo?" los ojos de la comandante estaban abiertos de par en par y una perturbadora sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"¡No!" se apresuró a negar la instructora, no sabía que era y muy probablemente no le gustaría saberlo, pero era mejor decir NO de una vez, antes de que fuera tarde. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa en Hayate NUNCA auguraban nada bueno.

"¡Vamos! Prometo que no te arrepentirás… "

"NO"

"¿Entonces hablarás con él?"

"¡NO!"

"Lo supuse… bien, entonces técnicamente me has dado permiso"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no te he dado permiso para nada"

"¿Entonces hablarás con él?"

"¡Ya basta con eso!"

"Eres una cobarde. Pero esta vez te juro que no es algo descabellado, ni problemático… de hecho es bastante simple. Creo que a esos dos les hace falta hablar seriamente, nunca lo han hecho, siempre se la han pasado amenazándose, tal vez si les diéramos algo de tiempo…"

"¿Lo consideras posible?"

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?" Hayate se encogió de hombros. "Veré la forma de acomodar sus días libres para el mismo tiempo, creo que con un fin de semana será suficiente. Sin embargo Nanoha, eso no te salva de tener que hablar con Yuuno." La aludida miró con reproche a la dueña de la casa, realmente no quería tener esa platica y ni siguiera estaba segura de que Yuuno realmente sintiera algo por ella. Tenía miedo de echar a perder la amistad.

[…]

[…]

**Dos días después.**

**Mid Childa 3 de Abril 9:00 Hrs.**

La valerosa enforcer en jefe de la unidad seis observaba a su comandante con los brazos firmemente cruzados frente a su pecho, el ceño fruncido y un gesto de total reproche pintado en su rostro. Hayate por su parte, estando acostumbrado a ser la receptora de malas miradas, reproches, amenazas de muerte y demandas por explotación de personal, llevaba el asunto como mejor sabía hacerlo… siendo ella.

"¿Alguna duda?" puso su mejor sonrisa.

"¿Alguna?" Fate escupió la pregunta de manera aporreada y destilando suficiente odio como para mantener a raya a quien fuera… excepto a su jefa. "¡Tengo demasiadas!" se levantó de su silla y bufó con ganas "¿Es en serio todo esto?"

"¿Tengo cara de estar disfrutando esto?... ok, mala pregunta, mejor dicho, ¿Tengo cara de estar jugando? Ok, mala pregunta de nuevo." Se rascó la nuca tratando de plantear la situación sin que Fate piense que estaba regocijándose de gusto. Cosa nada fácil. "Mira, la única culpable de esta decisión eres tú y tu manía por humillar a Yuuno cada que puedes."

"Entonces resulta que él es la pobre víctima, ¿No?"

"¿Nanoha no te mencionó nada?" ¡Maldita cobarde!

"¿Qué tiene que ver Nanoha aquí?"

"Siéntate… lo necesitarás." La castaña un día de estos le iba a pasar la cuenta a Nanoha por sus servicios como psicóloga de pareja. "No sé que hicieron, no sé que tanto se dijeron o se dejaron de decir, pero Nanoha llegó el otro día a mi casa, en mi _día libre_ a atormentarme con lo problemático que era hacer convivir en paz a su esposa y su mejor amigo, ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Tenían problemas para decidir cuál de los dos tenía el cabello más rubio?" torció una sonrisa. "La parte buena, es que parece que al fin entendió que Yuuno quiere algo más con ella que ser simplemente _un amigo de la infancia_."

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Fate estaba al borde de la silla, con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. "¿Cómo hiciste para que te creyera? ¡Llevo años intentando lograr que lo entienda!"

"¡Fácil! Le mostré esto…" Hayate sacó debajo de su escritorio una torre de papeles, algunos con líneas resaltadas con marcador fluorescente.

"¿Hojas?"

"No… bueno, sí, pero no son simples hojas. Es una meticulosa encuesta aplicada al personal de la unidad."

"¿Por qué no recuerdo haber contestado eso?"

"Son preguntas respecto a cómo el personal percibe la relación entre nuestra instructora y el bibliotecario del mal. Eres la esposa. Le quitaría credibilidad a lo que pusieras, sesgaría el estudio y te haría ver como una celosa paranoica… lo que todo mundo sabemos que eres."

"¿Y que respondieron?"

"Bueno" hizo un gesto extraño que la rubia no supo interpretar "Las respuestas son interesantes…" le extendió las encuestas. "El caso es, que luego de leerlas, pareció entender mejor las cosas, aunque sigue en la etapa de negación. Supongo que todo se aclarara luego de que hable con él, pero para eso, debe de estar segura que entre tú y el hurón habrá buena convivencia de ahora en adelante. Piensa que si se hacen amigos de verdad, las cosas puedan ser más sencillas."

"¿Hablar con él? ¡Ella no hablará con él!"

"¿Recuerdas lo de celosa paranoica? Lo estás siendo ahora."

"¿Ya se te olvido lo último que me hizo?"

"No creo, que exista alguien con la suficiente mente de teflón para olvidar ese detalle. Incluso escuché que Teana aún tiene pesadillas y los oficiales de policía, ahora piden descripción física de las niñas a las que van a auxiliar… si eres rubia, ya valiste."

"…"

"Solo será un fin de semana…"

"¿Ya le avisaron al descerebrado?"

"No te preocupes por eso. Le mande a alguien con el aviso, estoy segura que ambos se extrañaban." Se formó _esa_ sonrisa, la que nunca auguraba nada bueno. Fate sintió que nada saldría bien. "Y de hecho, no fallé… Yuuno, ¿podrías pasar?"

"Hey, Fate, ¿Cómo va el día?" el bibliotecario entró a la oficina con toda la confianza del mundo. La enforcer se levantó de un salto y lo miró de mala gana, Yuuno no deseando quedarse atrás le devolvió el gesto con fuerza.

"Ustedes dos, siempre tan amables…" Hayate fue de nuevo el centro de atención. "Fate, esto no es una sugerencia, es una orden. Ambos han estado causando demasiados estragos con sus peleas, tanto que hasta Nanoha ya se dio cuenta y Dios sabe que esa mujer suele ser bastante despistada. Esto no puede seguir así y dado que tú eres quien más ganancias da a la unidad" se dirigió a la rubia "y que tú eres el único que parece poner en marcha ese gran montón de basura llamado _biblioteca_" miró a Yuuno "No puedo simplemente mandarlos a desaparecer y todos en este cuarto sabemos que lo he intentado."

"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?" Fate le reclamó a Yuuno "¿Tú y yo? ¿Eres consciente de lo que eso significa?"

"¡Oh, claro que sí! Significa que podrías sufrir algún accidente…"

"Por favor… eso es la estupidez más grande que has dicho luego de: _sé que significo algo para Nanoha_."

"¡Basta!" la comandante se masajeó las sienes. "Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas y les aconsejo que lo hagamos por las buenas. Por tanto, mañana temprano los quiero aquí con al menos cinco lugares a los que les gustaría ir a pasar este fin de semana."

Fate miraba a Hayate con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. No sabía si reír o llorar, debía de admitir que la castaña era increíble, no solo la estaba obligando a pasar tiempo con el hurón, aplastando sus derechos humanos, sino que pretendía que ellos decidieran el lugar de la tortura y la forma de muerte.

"En serio, Hayate. Eres tan buena y compasiva, mira que darnos la oportunidad de elegir, por poco y me haces llorar."

"Fate, soy tu comandante, contrólate. Pero sí, deberías de estar agradecida, la idea original de Nanoha era completamente diferente. Ahora, salgan de esta oficina y no quiero verlos hasta que tengan un destino para sus próximas vacaciones."

"¡Lo quieres para mañana! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto trabajo tengo hoy? Incluso si logro salir temprano, no creo que…"

"Signum se hará cargo. Tienes el día libre. Vayan los dos y hagan lo que les pedí, sin pretextos."

"¡Pero…!" No pudo decir nada más. Hayate les cerró la puerta de su oficina en las narices. Fate trató de controlarse y no golpear a Yuuno cuando lo miró y se encontró con una sonrisa burlona. Ahora entendía porque no había puesto ninguna objeción, para él, esto no era otra forma de torturarla.

"¿Entoces…?" El bibliotecario se acomodó las gafas "¿Algo tranquilo, algo extremo, cómo te gustaría tu fin de semana?" La enforcer bufó. Las cosas no podían estar peor.

[…]

[…]

**Mismo día, Oficinas centrales del TSAB.**

Ambos estaban sentados con algunos folletos de sitios turísticos de diversos planetas administrados y Yuuno tenía otros de ciertos lugares no administrados. Claramente se encontraban en mesas distantes, Fate no creía poder contra la tentación y decidió por salud mental no ver cierto rostro huronesco a menos que sea extremadamente necesario. Había lugares muy atractivos y en otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado en visitarlos (con Nanoha y Vivio)

Miró el reloj, apenas llevaban una hora encerrados ahí y se le estaba haciendo interminable, ¿Cómo pasar un fin de semana juntos? Suspiró derrotada luego de hojear un folleto sobre un tour de espeleología.

"¿Qué tal este?" Yuuno puso un folleto muy colorido sobre su mesa "Dicen que es una buena experiencia…"

"¿Qué tiene de bueno ser carnada de… Hidrantes?" miró con detenimiento la foto de unas criaturas con cinco cabezas, afilados dientes en cada cabeza y cola con forma de tridente.

"No seremos carnada, solo podemos visitar la reserva y ayudar a su conservación." Le constestó fastidiado.

"¿Conservación?" Preguntó asustada "Según esto son agresivos, venenosos y provocaron la muerte de casi 600 nativos en dos años…"

"No puedes negar que tienen bonito color" soltó irónico.

"Déjame adivinar… accidentalmente caeré en alguna fosa llena de estas cosas, no podré salir y regresarás a darle consuelo a Nanoha."

"No había pensado en una fosa, tenía en mente dejarlas sueltas en la noche. Y son de interés científico para tu información, su veneno es terapéutico en dosis concretas… ¿pero que puedes saber tú de esto? Solo te ocupas de golpear, desangrar, desmembrar y encarcelar gente, ¿no?"

"¿Y qué puedes saber tú de diversión? Estas encerrado las 24 horas del día en una mohosa biblioteca" Yuuno enrojeció.

"No son las 24 horas del día y al menos paso más tiempo en casa que tú."

"Oh no me vengas con eso…"

"Dime Fate, ¿Qué se siente llegar a casa y enterarte que tu hija ya sabe leer o andar en bicicleta?"

"¡Ya basta!" la rubia aporreó la mesa "No eres nadie para venir a lanzarme acusaciones." Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio, con las mandíbulas apretadas y las venas de la frente marcadas. Yuuno suspiró, dando fin al duelo de miradas.

"Mira, por la amistad que en algún momento tuvimos…"

"Nunca hemos sido amigos…"

"Bueno, por la amistad que en algún momento fingimos. Hagamos esto, vayamos, regresemos y finjamos que somos felices. Nadie tiene que saber que no nos hablamos y que incluso ni nos vimos."

"¡Pero yo lo sabré! ¿Tan difícil es dejarnos en paz? Si de verdad amas a Nanoha déjala ser feliz."

"¿Feliz? ¿No has pensado que tal vez yo la hago feliz?" Una risotada cruel salió de la boca de Fate.

"¿Tú?"

"Sí, yo… por más que te niegues a creerlo, yo también formo parte de su familia. No del modo que deseo, pero me quiere y…"

"Por todos los dioses… ¿si escojo un maldito lugar te callarás?" Él se calló y resopló molesto. Le lanzó una mirada que Fate no supo interpretar, pero tal vez era algo parecido a: _estas siendo una patana._ Sin embargo, poco le importaba. No era como si Yuuno fuera la verdadera victima en todo esto. "Hagamos esto…" le estaba empezando un monumental dolor de cabeza "Agarra los folletos, yo me llevaré copias y en la noche nos ponemos de acuerdo." Se levantó y comenzó a guardar los trípticos.

"Hayate dijo…"

"Hayate no tiene porque enterarse, ¿Vale? Te llamo en la noche, lo prometo… solo… solo haz tu parte." Se dio media vuelta y casi corrió hacia la salida. Yuuno bufó de mala gana e inmediatamente materializó una pantalla frente a él. Arf no tardó en aparecer en ella.

"¿Yuuno?" lo miró confusa.

"Que conste que me estoy portando bien porque te lo prometí, pero Fate es una verdadera cabezota." La familiar sonrió.

"¿Llagaron a algo?"

"No. Se acaba de ir… por todos los dioses, me duele la cabeza, ¿Cómo va todo en la biblioteca?"

"Como siempre… hay más vida en un cementerio. ¿Ya vienes?"

"Sí, sí, voy en camino… me ayudarás con estas estúpidas vacaciones, Fate dijo que escoja una y en la noche nos ponemos de acuerdo, tú sabrás que le parecerá bueno." Torció una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, pero nada de ayuda a la conservación de especies potencialmente peligrosas…"

"Solo ten listos unos nachos, muero de hambre." Arf agitó la cabeza afirmativamente.

"¡Con queso extra!"

[…]

[…]

**N.A.:** Oh, sí… aquí ando de regreso, enrolándome con este fic. Podría decirse que es una especie rara de secuela de "Quiero de regreso a mi novia". No sé qué tan cómica vaya a salir, más bien es el enfrentamiento definitivo entre estos dos, por tanto, amenaza con ser más seria y dar situaciones de reflexión para ambos.

Sin mucho más que decir, solo que mi musa espera sus reviews o de lo contrario ya amenazó con hacer huelga… es algo… temperamental la chica; me despido por el momento.

Nos leemos luego.

Dana H.


End file.
